


断线重连

by Tempeh



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tempeh/pseuds/Tempeh
Kudos: 4





	断线重连

Phone sex  
七月的烈日简直要把卡车灼碎崩裂成一地沙子。詹姆斯捏碎一头汗珠，举起矿泉水瓶咕咚咕咚灌下去。外壁的水珠啪嗒砸在驾驶座上，水渍很快消失不见。  
在发动汽车之前他接了一个单，网络拨号，查不出下单人，虽然他也不想知道是谁点的特殊服务。  
即使做了变音处理，对面的声音依旧听起来很青涩，结结巴巴的。詹姆斯两脚一蹬上了驾驶座，干脆地拧动钥匙。值得庆幸的是公路上没有什么人，让他的羞耻度降到最低。  
来吧詹姆斯，有什么好羞耻的呢，明码标价的买卖。  
像是丧尸片的开场，沙漠边的公路，风沙席卷着几片枯叶滚过，男主的货运卡车独自开在公路上。下一秒车轮上汽油滴下发烫滋滋响的地面就会钻出一只吸血鬼，或者丧尸。正常开局的末世片好像都是这样子。  
而巴基现在的处境堪比三流烂俗R级片开场。他确信。  
巴基笑嘻嘻地对电话那头开口：“第一次哈？”

电流模糊了对面男孩的声线，烧灼出一个声音沙哑的女人。史蒂夫的舌头仿佛也在电流刺激下打了结，对面随意的一句打趣正戳在他心坎上。他闭上眼睛，捣鼓了两下门把手，再确认家里没人，傻里傻气地承认了。  
对面穿来短暂的空白和干巴巴的笑声，史蒂夫又担心把音量调地过大，干脆关上了窗户。  
我担心什么呢？史蒂夫问自己。巴基不在家，跑了一单长途，今天大概刚上路不久，大概要明天才能回来呢。  
哦，该死。他在这个时候想起巴基。  
裤子里的阴茎还没被电话那头的人用言语挑拨就迫不及待地胀了起来。史蒂夫把手伸进内裤里，十指揉搓着臌胀的柱身，耳畔穿来电子合成的女声  
“那开始吧。”巴基双手握着方向盘，顺手把电话切到了蓝牙，咳嗽两声，尝试着挑逗他。  
“呃，基于职业操守，问一句，你希望我怎么叫你？”  
史蒂夫的脸即使在屏幕后面也仿佛被巴基的声音拉过来在沙漠的太阳下暴晒。巴基努力地发挥看片的经验，得寸进尺般问：  
“主人，甜心或是——”  
史蒂夫感到对面的呼吸急促起来，舌尖一点上颚，唇瓣在嫣红水光中开合  
“daddy？”  
操。  
史蒂夫的阴茎猝不及防更兴致高昂地抬起了头。还没等他说什么，巴基又抢着说：  
“下面全交给我吧。”

“下面全交给我吧。”  
——即使你觉得很尴尬也不能出声，即使没有爽到也不能退款哦。  
巴基双手依旧稳稳控住方向盘，公路上确实没有什么车，好极了，他可以稍微分那么一点点心放纵一二了。他想着看过的片里面的场景，努力模仿着。先是拿唾沫浸透了嘴唇，在盛夏的烈日下红得像一抹水灵灵的樱桃，两片薄唇上下开合，奏出黏连的水声。  
“daddy，daddy——你的肉棒好硬——”巴基呓语着，“虽然没有亲眼看到，但我相信前端一定已经能溢出精液了，是不是，daddy？”

史蒂夫的大拇指套上前端，确实有黏黏糊糊的液体从头部渗出。他一动不动窝在床上，只有手掌小幅度套弄着阴茎。  
“daddy，呜，我里面好湿，好软，daddy——快进来，好痒呜，想要daddy的阴茎戳进来，填满我的屁股”巴基尽情地组织语言  
“我是您的小婊子，我的一切，尤其是我的屁股只为您服务。进来吧，进来吧daddy，没有你的大肉棒我会死的，您难道想看我死吗？”  
史蒂夫浑身发热，呼吸急促到说不出话来。握成拳的大手撸动阴茎的频率又快了一些。不知从哪里起来一股暖流全聚在阴茎头上，几乎要充血。但短时间内又暂时释放不出来。  
“我感受到您了。您的阴茎正在我屁股里。我包着您，这样多好，您实在是太棒了”巴基几乎憋着笑说出这些台词，史蒂夫双眼紧闭，脑海里不合时宜地浮现出一个身影。  
巴基穿着甜心女仆的制服，袜圈紧紧地箍到大腿根，跪趴在他的床上，背对着他穿着小皮靴，喊着：  
“daddy，请尽情使用我吧。”  
他几乎立刻射在了他自己的手掌中，粘稠的白浊沾满了他的手掌心。他发誓有朝一日这些全会填满巴基的屁股。等他的身体从高潮的恍惚中清醒，才发现耳边只剩下一些杂音  
他摘下耳机，使劲拍拍，声音又如潮水一般涌入了他的耳朵

巴基觉得自己完成了一场精彩绝伦的表演，但当他只能听到海水中海螺贝壳敲击一般的杂音时知道信号出了问题，不得不靠边停车等待重连。  
等到信号恢复如初，他大大咧咧说到：“抱歉，我这儿网络不太好，我们继——”  
“Bucky？”对面传来变声器都无法盖住的震惊。  
巴基举起手机，不可置信地看界面。  
界面上显示变声器正在重连


End file.
